Reflexiones en París
by darisu-chan
Summary: París siempre había sido su ciudad favorita, una que le traía recuerdos y lo hacía reflexionar sobre su vida.


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Blood+, por mucho que lo desee.

**Nota: **¡Hola! Aquí nuevamente con otro fic. Brillé por mi ausencia en estos últimos meses, jeje; pero he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, los exámenes, los amigos y la familia. Hace mucho que quería escribir un fic desde el punto de vista de Haji, y ahora que tengo vacaciones por fin lo hice. Perdonen que sea tan corto ¡Espero que sea de su agrado! (Lo escribí mientras escuchaba a Haji tocando la sinfonía no. 5 de Bach)

Reflexiones en París

Me encontraba nuevamente en París. Cómo amo ésta ciudad; me trae toda clase de recuerdos, hace que todas mis preocupaciones se vallan y que, por dentro, sienta paz. Aquí, es en el único lugar en el que quiero sonreír, claro que esa sonrisa nunca se llega a formar en mi boca, sólo en mi mente. Aunque con los años haya cambiado, para mí se ha quedado igual, pues siempre ha causado la misma clase de efectos en mi interior.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que pisé las calles de París; yo era simplemente un niño de 7 años, que iba con mi familia, buscando formas de ganarnos el pan. Siempre me maravilló la elegancia de las personas que paseaban por ahí, todos aristócratas; sin embargo, en los callejones estaban las personas más pobres, cómo mi familia y yo. Cómo éramos gitanos, bailábamos, cantábamos y leíamos las cartas a los curiosos; yo solía bailar y cantar, mientras mi madre y mi hermana leían cartas y mi padre tocaba algún instrumento para que mi hermano pequeño bailara. En mis memorias se encuentra un día en el que hacía mi coreografía nueva, y unas señoras de alta sociedad se acercaron a mí y dijeron "que lindo niño" "es tan lindo y tierno que me lo podría comer". Ese día gané mucho dinero, gracias a la bondad de las señoras, claro que mi padre me quitó el dinero que había juntado y dormí sin haber probado bocado alguno.

Dejamos París después de meses de haber estado ahí. Nos dirigimos hacia el sur de Francia, deteniéndonos en pequeños pueblos y ciudades hasta que llegamos a Bordeaux, donde la suerte me encontró. Algunos dirían que no fue algo para alegrarse, pero para mí sí. Fue el día en el que Joel y Amshel Goldsmith llegaron a mi puerta. Les dijeron a mis padres que buscaban un niño, e inmediatamente mis padres nos presentaron a mi hermanito y a mí.

Cuando Joel me vio, dijo que tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto, lo que hizo enfadar a Amshel (ahora sé que es porque Amshel pensaba en ese momento en los ojos de Diva). Amshel me vio y señaló que era el menos escuálido de los dos, e hizo la pregunta que marcaría mi vida para siempre: "¿Qué es lo que quieren por el chico?" "Con un pedazo de pan bastara", esas fueron las palabras de mi padre y, al ver la expresión de Amshel, supe que él pensaba lo mismo que yo: El intercambio les había salido muy barato. El pensar que el valor que mi padre me había dado era el de un pedazo de pan, hizo que una furia interna se apoderara de mí ser. No me despedí de mis padres, sólo de mis hermanos, sentí mucha pena y tristeza por ellos, sabía que yo iba a tener una mejor vida que ellos, al menos yo tendría techo para dormir. Prometí ese día que nunca más iba ir a la cama sin cenar, claro, eso era cuando aún lo necesitaba.

Después de ese incidente, mis días empezaron a ser mejores al lado de Saya. Al enterarse de lo que mis padres habían hecho, dijo que los buscaría y les diría unas cuantas palabras que una señorita nunca debería pronunciar. Eso me hizo reír y desde ese momento, mi pasado antes de Saya dejó de importar.

Con Saya y Joel fui varias veces a París. Siempre ellos iban a eventos formales, fiestas, reuniones, etc. Y yo iba como el "criado" de Saya, claro que sólo era una farsa, pues Saya me consideraba su mejor amigo en este mundo.

Quizás mi mejor memoria en París ocurrió poco después del incendio del Zoológico. Saya estaba muy deprimida en esos días; llegamos a París y nos hospedamos en una gran suite de un hotel. Para entonces teníamos una relación sentimental que nadie sabía, o quizás Joel sí, pero nunca lo hicimos público. Imagínense, el sirviente y la señorita de la casa, ahora suena muy cliché, pero en nuestra época eso no pasaba o, bueno, no tenía que pasar.

Ese día Saya se soltó llorando en mis brazos, y yo intentaba consolarla, pero nada funcionaba; por más que le decía que no era su culpa, ella seguía culpándose a sí misma y llorando más. Me harté de ésta situación y la besé, parecía sorprendida al principio, pero después me correspondió. En unos instantes ese dulce beso se transformó en uno apasionado y quise satisfacer mis deseos carnales, cosa que no iba a ser si mi reina no quería, pero ella me dio el visto bueno y, en esa noche, perdimos la virginidad con la luna llena de testigo.

Después de eso, Saya me pidió que rompiéramos nuestra elación de amantes, puesto que ella no quería que yo estuviera involucrado con ella, pues se decía a sí misma monstruo. Le prometí que intentaría dejar de amarla, promesa que rompí en el mismo instante en que la dije. Nunca he podido dejar de amarla y nunca lo haré, y un día espero hacérselo saber.

Claro que ella no recuerda esto aún. Yo sé que todavía no tiene completos sus recuerdos, y estoy seguro que este en especial está muy distante en su mente.

La verdad París, la tan llamada "Ciudad de las luces", nos ha visto cambiar con el paso del tiempo. Ha visto a unos alegres y enamorados Saya y Haji y a unos tristes y melancólicos Saya y Haji. Ha visto las peleas que hemos tenido con quirópteros, ha presenciado nuestros cortos romances y nuestras noches de pasión. Nos ha visto cambiar de moda junto con el resto del mundo, pero nunca nos ha visto crecer físicamente hablando.

Tal vez por esto y más, es la razón por la que siempre vengo a París cuando Saya duerme. He pisado varias ciudades en distintos continentes, pero ninguna me ha dejado la misma sensación de querer regresar como París.

Curiosamente en estos momentos me encuentro en París, abrazando a Saya, intentando consolarla sin besos o caricias. Ella corresponde mi abrazo y llora en mi pecho, y yo rezo porque se acuerde de nuestra verdadera relación y acuda a mí de esa manera cuando lo necesite.

Y pienso que deseo volver a París en otro momento, cuando Saya y yo seamos felices nuevamente y, quien sabe, tal vez regresemos con nuestros hijos. Suena muy utópico, pero ese es mi verdadero deseo.


End file.
